Year After Year
by DarkShadow At Midnight
Summary: The sequel to Front Page.12year's have passed,and Kikyo finally decide's she want's Idate back.So she has to do the lowest thing she can.Take Inuyasha to court.Will Inuyasha be able to keep Idate,and his trust?
1. 12Years Later

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Year After Year Chapter 1"12 Year's Later"

Kagome leaned back into Inuyasha's chest. His hand was in her's. The 12-year old Idate, and 11-year Kiski. Idate is a boy, and was given to Inuyasha soon as he was born. Kikyo was shocked to see Kagome pregnant.

Kiski is a girl, and is 4 month's younger than her half brother,Idate. Idate chased Kiski around the yard. Kagome,and Inuyasha watched. Idate has shoulder length raven hair, and amber eye's. Kiski has long raven hair with raven strand's like Kagome.

She also had amber eye's but the outlining of her pupil was silver.

"Have you seen Sango,and Miroku?Or Kanadae?"asked Kagome mentioning Miroku, and Sango's 11-year old girl.

Inuyasha sighed"You're alway's worrying about everyone else"

"I know"smiled Kagome.

The sky began to darken, and rumble. It began to drizzle on them. Kiski squealed and ran around in the ran. Kagome, and Inuyasha stood up.

Kagome called"Time to go in you two"

"Mommy I want to run in the rain"pouted Kiski.

Inuyasha let Kiski get on his back"You heard what she said time to go in"

"Is Sango,Kanadae,and Miroku coming over today?"asked Idate.

Kagome smirked when Inuyasha groaned"You're just like your mother."

"I was just asking"grunted Idate crossing his arm's.

Kagome giggled"He has your attitude though,Inuyasha"

"Why you"he said grumbling.

Kagome ran ahead. Inuyasha chased after her.

Idate sighed and rolled his eye's"Parent's."

"Faster,Daddy!"squealed Kiski. (_**Yeh she's full of spirit,lol**_)

Idate followed behind his parent's smirking. It was his family. He didn't want any of that to change. They ran across the street, and into the house. The phone was ringing. Kagome picked it up.

"Hello?"asked Kagome.

Sango's voice came"Hey.We'll be over in a second.Got Sesshomaru,a-

"What is there a party or something?What's the good new's?"asked Kagome.

Sango shrugged to herself"No reason"

"Alright,I guess"smiled Kagome.

Sango smiled"Be over in a few"

"Alright"smiled Kagome once again hanging up.

Idate asked excited"Is Kanadae,Mazuka,Taikan,and the other's coming over?"

"Yeah"smiled Kagome.

Idate ran up the ear's"Alright!"

Kagome scratched her head confused. He never had been so excited of them coming over before. She shrugged it off. Inuyasha let Kiski, and she ran up the stair's as well.

"Wait,big brother!"called Kiski also excited but not knowing why.

Kagome giggled"That's awkward"

"Yeah, I know"shrugged Inuyasha pulling her to him.

Kagome smiled"What are you doing?"

"This"he said captureing her lip's.

Kagome smiled, and kissed him back. There was a knock at the door. She pulled back, and gave him a quick kiss before walking toward the door,but Idate flew down the stair's and opened it himself.

Everyone stood in the door way. Kanadae had long raven hair, and violet eye's. She was Sango, and Miroku's daughter. Mazuka, and Taika were Sesshomaru, and Rin's twin boy's. Mazuka,and Taika have long silver hair,and hazel eye's.

Mazuka was more the troublemaker type,and Taika was the type to trick you with innocence. Mazuka,Taika,Kanadae,and Kiska went upstair's to play.Everyone else went into the kitchen to talk. Thing's had gone well for the past six year's. Though the fact that Kikyo has been sending Inuyasha text message's saying she has a daughter 5 began to trouble her.

Who was the father? Naraku was dead,Inuyasha was with her...un less he... No! Kagome shook her head. Was it Ihara? It was possible.

Inuyasha caught Kagome's eye and mouth"Stop thinking so much would you"

Kagome smiled, and nodded. She leaned against the wall behind her, and took a deep breath. Those mysteries would have to remain unknown. Who cared. as long as Naraku was dead all was great. The phone began to ring.

She grabbed the wireless in the dining room.

"Hello?"asked Kagome looking out the window as it drizzled.

Kikyo's voice came"So _**you**_ picked up?"

"How do you keep getting my number,Kikyo?"asked Kagome angerly stepping outside after slipping onher boot's.

Kikyo rolled her eye's"Phone book,duh."

"What do you want,anyway.I'm getting sick of you calling Inuyasha,and texting him.What are you up too?"asked Kagome pissed.

Kikyo sighed"Just come to my house would you.Alone"

"No,wa-

Kikyo hung up,and she heard the dial tone. Kagome threw the phone back in, and made her way down the sidewalk. No cell at all. She finally made it to her house. A two story house.

She knocked on the door. It soon opened. Kagome walked in.

Kagome asked"What do you want,Kikyo?"

"If you don't believe I don't have a daughter she's in the living room"she said taking Kagome's hand and walking into the dining room.

There on the couch a 10-year old. She had long raven hair, and dark brown eye's. She didn't resemble anyone she knew.

Kagome asked"Whose the father"

"Mommy?Whose that?"she asked getting scared.

Kikyo smiled"Just an...uh...old watching TV"

She took Kagome back toward the door.

"Ihara's the father"sighed Kikyo.

Kagome asked"She look's nothing like him though"

"She has a necklace around her neck that keep's her true form hidden"sighed Kikyo heavily.

Kagome hissed"That's cruel,Kikyo"

"Like I told you.I don't want a half demon child.Ihara ran off after I told him"hissed Kikyo a bit hurt.

Kagome was about to leave"Handle your own problem's"

"No,wait.I'm going to keep her.I still love my daughter as much as you love Kiski, and Idate"she hissed out.

Kagome tensed"Don't do anything rash,Kikyo"

"I want Idate,Kagome"spat Kikyo.

Kagome turned around fast"What!"

"You heard me!I want my son back!"she hissed out quietly.

Kagome felt fear strike her"No"

"I'll see you in court then,you felin"spat Kikyo disgusted.

Kagome hissed"How can you call me that,and your daughter has it in her blood"

"Forget that!I want my half breed of a son back.Not for motherly reason's either.He doesn't deserve to leave a well cared life.Hand him over no problem's will come your way"smirked Kikyo.

Kagome's eye's flashed and she hit Kikyo square in the face. Kikyo fell back in pain. Kagome held her fist in pain. It felt good to finally stick her in her face.

Kikyo groaned in pain"I'm going to call the police on you!Miya!Bring Momme the phone!"

"How dare you insult MY son!I'd kill you first before letting you lay a hand on him!He's not a book you can just take off a shelf"spat Kagome walking out the door angerly.

Kikyo got to her feet, and gabbed the door before it closed. Her nose leaked out blood.

Kikyo spat"The police will happily take you to the station,Kagome!"

"Go to hell,Kikyo!"spat Kagome pacing down the side walk.

Her knuckle's were turned a visable blue color as she entered the house still slightly red in anger.

Sango let out a sign of relief"You had m... what happened to your fist Kagome!"

"Nothing"she grunted pushing past Sango.

Inuyasha was in shock"Stop saying that darn it!What happened?Who did you punched so hard"

"I punched the hell out of Kikyo that's what I did!Need a reference?!"yelled Kagome.

Sango gasped"You know she can press charges,right!?"

"If you knew what she said you would've done that same thing!"spat Kagome angerly.

Miroku stood and asked"Is it about Idate?"

"Yes.She's treatening to take Inuyasha to court.What she said drove me off the cliff!"treambled Kagome angerly.

Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a hug. She refused to cry. There was a knock at the door.

Idate called"I'll get it"

"No!Idate go back upstairs!Don't come back down until it's time to eat!"shouted Sesshomaru not wanting to see his nephew's scared face when he saw the police.

He only nodded then ran back upstair's. Though he peeked over the stair's edge. Sesshomaru opened the door. Idate held his breath.

The police officer cleared his thorat"We have the right for arrest for Kagome Takahashi"

"What are the charges?"asked Sesshomaru already knowing.

He looked back at the paper"Assult to the face"

"Who are giving out this complaint?"asked Sesshomaru.

The man coughed"Kikyo Mines"

"_Kikyo Mines_?"repeated Idate in his head.

Sesshomaru asked"Have any proof she did this?"

"I'd like to speak with K-

"Yes I punched her,and I had a right too"blurted Kagome pushing past Sesshomaru.

The police frowned"A Higurashi I assume.I'm afraid you're under arrest for assult"

"WHAT!NO!LET GO OF MY MOM YOU BASTURD!"yelled Idate running down the stair's.

Sesshomaru held Idate back as Kagome walked out. She refused to be arrested in front of Idate. She followed the police to the car silently. Inuyasha heard Kiski scream in terror. He felt anger cloud over his vision as the 22-year old Shiroi hugged her.

The police slammed the door behind Kagome, and got in the driver's side.

Idate pulled away"Why isn't anyone doing anyhting!?"

"You don't understand,Idate"glared Sesshomaru at his nephew.

Idate yelled"What I do understand is that something's going on that neither are you are telling me!Whose Kikyo,and why in the hell does she have to do with my mother being taken away?"

"Watch your mouth,Idate!"yelled Inuyasha angerly.

Idate yelled"I won't watch my mouth!What would you be saying if you were in my shoes!"

"Your mom will be back here tonight!I guarantee you,Idate!"yelled Inuyasha.

Idate yelled"That's not what I'm worried about!What I want to know is...whose Kikyo Mines!"

"I... I can't tell you that"whispered Inuyasha looking away.

Idate growled. He punched the wall angerly then ran back up the stair's.

Kanadae called"Idate wait!"

She followed him up the stair's.

_**Didn't I say a oneshot oh well guess this is gonna be a three shot! Or Four maybe five Idk... but yeah... the next chappy will come either tommorow or next weekend.Peace! **_


	2. Lie's After All These Years

DarkShadow at Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Year After Year Chapter 2"Lie's After All these Year's"

Idate glared at the floor as Kanadae tried to get him to talk.

"What's wrong with you!?You'd actually talk to your Dad like thay,Idate?"gasped Kanadae as he snorted.

Idate grunted"His hiding something from me"

"Then ask Kagome when she get's back about it,Idate."sighed Kanadae crossing her arm's.

The door opened. Inuyasha walked in. Kiski was behind him. Idate turnedaway. Inuyasha looked at Kanadae.

She got the memo, and left the room.

Inuyasha sighed"I'm going to tell you who she is.but you aren't going to like it.Neither of you are"

"What is it?"asked Idate turning around to come eye to eye with his father.

Inuyasha look at the ground"Idate... Kikyo's your blood mother"

"What!"yelled both Idate, and Kiski.

Idate yelled"How is that?Wha-

"I made a mistake.12-year ago"whispered Inuyasha.

Idate yelled"So I was a mistake!Is that what you're saying?"

"No,you weren't a mistake,Idate!Just listen!What 'I' did to Kagome was a mistake, but 'you' weren't a mistake."explained Inuyasha.

Idate asked"You betrayed,Mom?"

"Yes,for the wrong reasons"whispered Inuyasha.

Idate asked"She didn't want me?"

"No, but know she does"sighed Inuyasha heavily.

Idate smirked"So mom punched her?"

"Uh... yeah"sweat dropped Inuyasha.

Idate laughed. Inuyasha smirked, and rustled his son's hair.

Idate smiled"I rather keep the mother I have,Dad"

"You aren't going anywhere.Neither of you are"smirked Inuyasha.

Kiski asked"Is mommy going to be alright?"

"Yeah.Miroku has already gone to pick her up.It's almost 10.Don-

"No it's summer remeber?"asked Idate stoping Inuyasha before he could finish.

Inuyasha snapped"Right"

The rest of the day Inuyasha,Kiski, and Idate slept. On the same couch. Sesshomaru had left not long after they fell asleep. It had been about 5 hour's. It was about midnight.

The back door opened Kagome walked in. The house was pitch black. Kagome's hair was soaked. It was down pouring outside. Her fist was now purple as though she'd been punching the heck out of someone.

She walked into the dining room, and turned the light on. Inuyasha stirred but didn't wake up. She walked over to the couch, and smiled. Kiski was at Inuyasha's left laying on his chest. Idate was asleep at the end.

His feet rested on Kiski's backside. Kagome leaned over the couch, and planted a soft kiss on Inuyasha's lip's. He was soon gaining conciueness. Inuyasha captured Kagome's lip's into a real passionate kiss. She pulled back smiling.

"When did you get in.Why is your fist purple?"asked Inuyasha sitting up.

He was careful not to wake Kiski who was a very light sleeper. He didn't worry about Idate. He was a very very very deep sleeper. Exactly like Kagome which surprised Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled"Well, Kikyo was down at the station.There was a violent fight"

"Who won?"came a tired voice.

They jumped at seeing Kiski right beside them. They heard tump. Idate was on the floor snoring. Kagome laughed.

Kiski giggled"Oops"

Kagome smirked. She ran into the kitchen, and came back out with wipped cream. Kiski covered her mouth, and laughed as Kagome put wipped cream on Idate's hand. Kiski got an idea. She ran over to the couch not far from Idate's 'out-cold' body.

"It's me,Idate.It's Tange.You have a fly on your face... you look very funny with it on your face."whispered Kiski with a different type voice.

Idate turned red,and smacked himself in the face. Kiski busted out laughing. she had alaugh that made other's laugh. Idate shot up, and turned red in anger, and embaressement.

Idate yelled"You're dead!"

Kiski screamed and ran behind Inuyasha. Idate ran behind Inuyasha and grabbed her ponytail. Kiski began yelling in pain and anger.

"Let go,Idate!That isn't funny!"sapt Kiski.

Idate yelled"Neither was your little joke!"

Inuyasha took Idate's hand from Kiski's hair, and she turned around and stuck her tongue.

"Ohh kiss me Tange... I love you so much!"teased Kiski.

Idate growled out"That's it!"

Kiski ran around the couch, and stayed on that side. That way the way he went she went the other.

"Okay you two.That's enough"smiled Kagome.

Idate turned around"You're home!"

He hugged her. Kagome laughed and hugged him back. She couldn't believe he hadn't seen her.

"So whose Tange?"asked Kagome with a teasing smiled.

Inuyasha rolled his eye's. Just like her to be noisy.

Kiski blurted"Tange Wolf!"

"Oh my gosh!Are you talking Kouga, and Ayame's-

Kiski blurted again"Yep!"

"KISKI!"yelled Idate jumping over the couch with his demon power's.

She dodged his arm by going under it. Kiski ran up the stair's the turned around.

Kiski yelled"Next time think twice before embrassing me in school,jerk!"

"What!It wasn't my fault!Get back here!Don't call me a jerk!"he yelled running up the stair's.

Kagome shook her head as Inuyasha pulled her towrd him. She gave him a qucik kiss but jumped when they heard a door slam, and screaming.

Idate yelled"FINE YOU GOT DAMN BRAT!"

"GO TO HELL YOU TWO TIMER!"spat Kiski.

Kagome asked "Did we miss something?"


	3. Unexpected Twist,And Unwanted Rules

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Year After Year Chapter 3"Unexpected Twist, And Unwanted Rules"

Idate watched Inuyasha read a letter over, and over again. The expression on his face was slightly red, and slightly confused.

"Is something wrong,Dad?"asked Idate concerned.

Inuyasha waved his hand"It's fine.Where's _your mother_?"

"Uh... she's upstair's with Kiski"answered Idate as he left the room.

He had been thinking about that Kikyo woman all night. Not getting a wink of sleep. After a while he heard footsteps. Kagome skid into the kitchen, and grabbed the phone. She dropped the paper onto the table not noticing Idate there.

Idate grabbed the letter, and read:

_We are afraid to reform you that you will be taken to court for custody of Idate Inihara Takahashi. The date of the court will be immediately tommorow at 4PM. If you refuse to show up we will take our step of letting Kikyo Remiya Mines have custody of her birth son.If you fell to sign the contract after failing to show up at court we will take your daughter,Kiski Saromi Takahashi,to any other family member.If there is none we will put her in the orphanage that exact day._

_We tank you for your time of reading this, and hope to see you in court._

_-Mr.Adachi Eijiro_

The note was snatched out his hand as soon as he finished it. Tear's urned his eye's, but he refused to let them fall. He knew it was Inuyasha that had taken the note. Kagome was yelling/sobbing on the phone. She knew it was Sesshomaru who was a major person in Tokyo.

Inuyasha struggled out"G.go u.upstairs,Idate"

"What for,_**Dad**_?If that is true"hissed Idate standing up.

Inuyasha yelled"Stop that, damn it!You don't under-

"I'm tired of you telling me why-

Kagome yelled"Stop it!Both of you!"

"I don't want to leave!"yelled Idate feeling his face go hot.

Kagome hugged Idate. Inuyasha felt anger flash over in his eyes.

Kagome pulled back"You aren;t going to leave.I promise you that.Even if I have to kill Kikyo, and be put in the crazy house for brutal murder"

Idate laughed, and Kagome smiled.

"I believe you... but...

He looked at Inuyasha with cold eyes. Inuyasha's blood ran cold at that look. Kikyo had always had that cold look that made him paraylzed.

Kagome tensed only a bit"Please don't make that face"

"What face?"he asked confused.

Kagome shook her head sadly"Nothing."

"I'm going to Sango's house.If it's alright with you,_Father_"muttered Idate.

Inuyasha glared at the floor"Fine with me"

"I'll be back tommorow.Is that okay,Mom?"he said turning her way smiling.

Kagome nodded"Okay.Be careul"

"Okay,bye...Mom"he said closing the door behind him.

Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head. Guilt sinking into his entire body, but he began to depart when Kagome put her soft hand on his cheek, and kissed him. Inuyasha pulled away, and looked away.

Kagome frowned"What's wrong,Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha shrugged her hand off. She knew why he was depressed.

"I saw how Idate was acting toward you.I'd be upset to,Inuyasha.Just give him some space.He'll see the truth tommorow"explained Kagome touching his arm.

Inuyasha whispered"I need some space"

"What?"asked Kagome feeling hurt.

Inuyasha looked at her once then away"I'm going to Dad's house"

"I'm not angry at you,Inuyasha.Not anymore."she said in a impassive voice.

Inuyasha whispered"This isn't your problem"

"How is this not my problem,Inuyasha?"asked Kagome clenching her fist.

Inuyasha leaned against the wall"I betrayed you.All the guilt should be on me... not you"

"Stop it,Inuyasha.this is you, and me both.Stop believeing you can do everything on your own."she said with tear's burning her eyes.

Inuyasha took a step toward Kagome, and pulled her forward by her waist"Don't you dare cry anymore"

"There's to much going on.I'm so scared about tommorow... that... I can't think straight"she said laying her head on his chest.

Inuyasha whispered"I'm sorry.I was feeling sorry for myself.I won't leave.Seeing Idate with that look-

"I know.It hurts to know... to remeber..."she couldn't finish her sentence.

Inuyasha tightened his hold on her"I refuse to believe Kikyo is his birth mother.you're the best mother there is,Kagome."

"I don't think Sango, or Rin would be pleased to hear tha"she said giggling looking up at him.

Inuyasha wiped away her tears"Are you alright,now?"

"Not until you give me a kiss"She said smiling.

As they leaned in they heard laughing. They looked toward the stair's to see Kiski running up them red as a rose. The phone was to her ear. She stopped then pointed the phone at Kagome.

Kiski laughed"Sango's acting crazy,Mom.She's telling me not to laugh that isn't funny.My gut!Here"

Kagome knew her daughter all to well,but there was a innocent look in her eyes. She somehow missed that familar smirk on her face. Inuyasha saw the cell phone in her other hand. She looked at him. He smirked.

"Alright since it's so funny"smiled Kagome taing the phone.

Kagome put it to her hear. Kiski put the speaker of her cell to her mouth, and screamed. Kagome dropped the phone in shock. Kiski nearly fell down the stairs laughing until fell to the ground holding her hears. Blood leaked down her hand.

Kiski gasped and ran over to Kagome"I...I...I...I'm sorry!Dad call the po...I mean the ambu-

"How could you,Kiski!"squeaked out Kagome with tears.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Kiski felt like crying until Kagome fell over laughing. She was stunned into a horrific shock. That made thing's even more funnier.

Kiski yelled"That wasn't funny!I thought you were hurt!"

"Don't cry,Kiski... like I always say you can't out think a master mind"giggled Kagome hugging Kiski.

Kiski relaxed in Kagome's arm's. Her scent something no one would want to forget. Inuyasha smirked at the scene then left back into the kitchen. Will Idate ever trust,love,believe him again or will he have to go and kill Kikyo before Kagome could.

He heard Kagome, and Kiski giggling about something thne turned around. They were looking at him with similar faces. He tried not to smirk, but could not resist.

Kagome muttered to herself"5,4,3,2,1...turn around Inuyasha"

"Hu-AH!"he yelled comin ace to face with Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha hear Kiski, and Kagome laugh so hard he swore Kagome had gagged. He glared back at thme hoping it'd shut them up. He thought wrong, and rolled his eyes.

Inuyasha yelled"Stop doing that!"

"I think I'll keep doing it.It puts me in a good mood"smirked Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha waved a fist in his face"The next time I do it I just might swing"

"Now... let's not forget Kagome gave Sesshomaru this idea by she doing it.What if you hit,Kagome?"came Miroku's smart voice.

Inuyasha tensed hearing a grunt"I won't answer that"

"I'd dodge before he could"smirked Kagome.

Inuyasha heard her growl in her thorat. As if daring him to say anything. He let out a loud sign. Kagome noticed Sango,Miroku,Rin,Sesshomaru,Kanadae,the twins,and the others.

Kagome asked in a panic"Where's Idate?!"

Everyone went pale.

_**Park**_

Idate's arms were wrapped around Tange. Her long red hair was beautiful on rainy days. Her dark brown eyes had always lured him. She looked back at him as he looked her up, and down. His pleasant thought was destroyed about the thought of that letter he read.

"What's your problem today,Idate,you seem distant?"she asked smiling.

Idate shook his head then sighed when she frowned"I'm going to court tommorow.What whom I thought was my birth mother,is not.My birth mother,Kikyo Mines,did not want me.Now after 12-years... she does...that's pathetic"

"I bet Kagome's hurting,Idate.Let me guess... this whole thing has to do with betrayal?"asked Tange.

Idate rested his head on her shoulder"You don't know the half of it,Tange.I just want to stay away from the dark side of my family which is mroe on my Mom's side then on my _Dad's_"

"Stop that!,"yelled Tange pulling away hitting his shoulder. "Your dad loves you more than his own life!How can you be so cruel!Everyone makes mistakes!"

Idate yelled,pissed, what he did not expect"You don't understand!!!"

"I bet that's the exact same thing he told you,maybe,I should go.You obviously need to cool down"grunted Tange.

Tange gave him a kiss on the lips then walked off.

Idate yelled"Fine,leave!You're the one with the problem!"

"You know what,Idate!Go to hell!"she spat back walking backwords then going forward running.

Idate punched the tree so hard it shook. Idate didn't notice the woman that sat on the swing.

She sighed heavily"Ahhhh...young love.A burden isn't it?"

"Screw off"he said angerly.

She frowned"A mouth just like your father... my first love..."

"Y.you're-

"That's right,_my Idate_,it's me.Momme"she said with a smile he hated already.

Idate yelled"I already have a mother, and her names,Kagome Jalin Higurashi-Takahashi!"

"I will not be spoken to that way!"she yelled standing.

Kikyo frowned"Somehow,yet impossibly,you look like that whore,Kagome.I hate that!I'll have to fix that when I get custody of you"

"What did you say about my mother!"he yelled.

His eyes went blood red. Kikyo gasped then frowned. She wave the subject off then walked toward him. She kissed his forehead then walked off smirking. That smirk telling him she was going to ruin him if she won.

A few tears escaped of anger. He ran home not stopping. Even after tripping a few times. Nor his aching feet. His anger kept him going. His vision red.

Clearly he was transforming. He ran inside, and slammed the door. He ran up the stairs angerly. Until Kagome called to look him in the face.

Kagome asked"What happened!?"

"Nothing!"yelled Idate shaking in anger.

Inuyasha looked at Idate in pure concern"Idate?"

"I hate her!I hate her so much already!I don't want to believe she is even my birth mother!"he yelled as scars formed on each of his cheeks.

Kagome's eyes flashed. She went out the door in pure rage. Sango, and Rin grabbed Kagome. She was hard to hold back.

Idate wiped his tears"If she wins... I swear I'll runaway.I I get caught...I swear...I swear I'll kill myself!"

"Don't say that!Don't you ever say that again,Idate!"yelled Kagome beining brought in.

Idate asked"Wha-

"If you do that!You're only soing what she plans to do!You have to be stronger then her!She is not going to win!"she said stomping up the the stair's.

She hugged him. Inuyasha had walked out the door. Unnoticed...

Well... that is not until everything was calm again. What was going on here?


	4. Do You

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Year After Year Chapter 4"Do You"

Kagome continued to call his cell until she found it in their room on rhe dresser. Had he gone to Kikyo's house again. Sango could on have sympathy for Kagome.

_**Kikyo's Place**_

Inuyasha, and Kikyo talked outside. He glared at her. His eyes slightly red from anger.

"Why do you have to interfere with my life,Kikyo?"asked Inuyasha full of hate.

Kikyo whispered"I still love you,Inuyasha.That's why."

"I'm not in love with you.I'm in love with Kagome"he yelled not noticing he was leaning in.

Kikyo whispered sadly"If so...then why are your lips only seconds from mine?"

"Damn it!"he yelled pulling back.

Kikyo glared at the ground"If you refuse to take me back.I'll at least take my son!"

"Good luck!"he yelled angerly.

Kikyo relaxed"Remeber that song you use to sing me?" 

"No, and I don't want too.I'm leaving"he said beginning to go the opposite direction of his house.

Kikyo hesitated to say anything afraid of what she'd hear.

Kikyo blurted"I know you still have feelings for me,Inuyasha!"

"No... that's what you believe.That other me keeps wanting you...it isn't the present Inuyasha that want's you,Kikyo"he said stopping then beginning to walk again.

Kikyo's heart tore in half. She couldn't continue to be hurt,maybe,she should just leave him be. She shook the thought off. Not knowing where it came from. Kikyo glared at Inuyasha's backside then stomped back inside.

_**Back at The House At Midnight**_

Inuyasha walked into the house. He walked into the kitchen tripping over himself. Kagome opened her eyes slowly. Her eyes showed she'd been up for hours. She jumped out her sit smiling.

Kagome asked"Are you alright!?Wher...you smell like alcohol,Inuyasha"

Inuyasha tripped over his own feet, and fell into Kagome's arms. She'd never seen him like this before. She began to feel light kisses on her neck. She tried to push him away, but his hold tightened. The kisses soon stopped.

"I love you so much,Kagome"he said feeling tears burn his eyes.

Kagome hugged him back. She felt his sorrow.

Kagome asked"What's wrong with you,Inuyasha?You're scaring me"

"Kikyo's pissing me off.Idate hates me.You hate me.Next everyone else will hate me for the one mistake I made"grunted out Inuyasha.

Kagome whispered firmly"I love you,Inuyasha!That mistkae will never change the way I love you!"

"Thank you"smirked Inuyasha pulling Kagome closer to him.

Idate watched them from the stairs sadly. He didn't hate his father. He was just upset. He sighed then walked down the stairs, and stood in the doorway.

Idate whispered"I don't hate you,Dad"

Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome, and turned toward Idate.

"Idate?"said Inuyasha confused.

Kagome left the room. Idate walked up to Inuyasha.

Idate whispered"I love you...I don't hate you.I'm just angry at what happened,and that mom...isn't my real mom.That I can be taken away tommorow."

"You aren't going anywhere,Idate.I promise"said Inuyasha.

Idate nodded with a smirk"I believe you.Goodnight"

Idate left to his room. Inuyasha smirked the sighed of relief. He went to take a shower, and brush his teeth. Then go to bed.

_**Next Day**_

Everyone got ready for court. The day of hell. Kagome had been forced out the court because she almost punched Kikyo in her face. Inuyasha really wanted her there. He took a deep breath then relaxed.

Idate was in the back. Out of his reach.

"All rise"said the policemen.

Everyone stood. The judge walked in, and everyone sat. Inuyasha tapped his knee. Sesshomaru elbowed him in the side. The case began...

_**Outside**_

Kagome threw stones into the lake where gooses, and ducks. She saw cars, and cars pass by. One familar black mustang stopped then sped off. She rolled her eyes in boredom. Kagome sat on the stairs, and song to herself:

perfect by nature  
icons of self indulgence  
just what we all need  
more lies about a world that

never was and never will be  
have you no shame don't you see me  
you know you've got everybody fooled

look here she comes now  
bow down and stare in wonder  
oh how we love you  
no flaws when you're pretending  
but now i know she

"The judge talked in mute. Inuyasha shook in fear. Everything he was saying was so out of place. Sango was red inanger, and sdaness. Tears streaming down her face."

never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

without the mask where will you hide  
can't find yourself lost in your lie

i know the truth now  
i know who you are  
and i don't love you anymore

"The judge stood 'We've made our decision.Inuyasha has custody of Inuyasha,BUT Kikyo may take her bilogocial son where ever she may two weeks every month' Inuyasha was pale as Idate yelled 'NO' in anger. Kikyo smirked"

it never was and never will be  
you don't know how you've betrayed me  
and somehow you've got everybody fooled

it never was and never will be  
you're not real and you can't save me  
somehow now you're everybody's fool

Sango screamed"She planned this from day one."

"Kagome saw Naraku's face then it vanished. She stood, and heard the door opened. Idate hugged her backside. She knew something happened she did not want to know. Her left arm was a bit black. Her veins were all black."

Kagome asked treambling"W.what happened"

"They said that,that women could keep me every two weeks every month!"he wailed in fear.

Kagome clenched her fist. His face appeared again. He had a visiable smirk on his face. Resurrcted Naraku.

Kagome whispered"Somehow you've got everybody fooled"

Kikyo walked out with a smirk on her face. Inuyasha glared at her. She kissed him on the cheek then walked toward Kagome. Kagome was still glaring at her as though that kiss never happened. Kagome pulled Idate back, and punched Kikyo.

"AHH!"she screammed falling back, and rolling down the steps.

Kagome was about to follow when Sango, and Rin held her back. Kagome seemed stronger. Her veins were black in rage. Kikyo pretended to be in servere pain.

Kagome yelled"Who do you think you're fooling Kikyo!I've gotten proof!Of what you make Miya do,you whore!"

Kikyo turned pale as Kagome pulled out pictures. Only Kikyo saw it. No one else was able too. Kagome made sure of it so far. Miya stood at her mothers side. She had glanced at the pictures then began to sob.

Miya took all courage she had, and ran behind Kagome. Kikyo gasped in terror.

"Get back over here,Miya!"yelled Kikyo in a dangerous voice.

Miya sobbed harder. Kagome hugged Miya. Her crying began to ease as the police rushed out the building. Before they touched her the judge told them to hold it. He took the pictures from Kagome's hands, and looked at them in pure horror.

Adachi,the judge turned red in anger"I sentence you to 20-years in prison!I will restate what I said.Mr.Takahashi you have FULL custody of Idate, AND Miyain Mines."

"What!No!You can't do this!Miya!I'm sorry!"yelled Kikyo in tears now.

Miya shook her head violently her voice started in a whisper then a yell"I hate you,I hate you,I HATE YOU!"

Kikyo was taken away out of Miya's sight. Miya hugged Kagome, and sobbed. Kiski was crying on Inuyasha. She had thought Kikyo had won just by getting that little freedom, and she was wrong.

"It's alright,Kiski"he whispered softly.

_**THNAKS FOR READING, AND TO MAKE ME EVEN MORE HAPPY PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!**_


	5. No More Nonscence, Just Peaceful Winds

DarkShadow At Midnight

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha!!!!

Year After Year Chapter 5"No More Nonscence, Just Peaceful Winds"

_**Return Of The School Year;Near December**_

Mazuka,Kanadae,Idate,Kiski,Taika,Tange, and Miya walked home from school. The grounds covered with snow. All was well again. They all walked into the house. It was quiet.

To quiet for any of their liking.

Kiski shivered"That's weird.If Dad wasn't here usually Mom would be,is she wasn't then Sango.Where is everyone?"

"Something stinks...and it isn't Tange"teased Mazuka.

Tange punched his arm, and he winced, and rubbed it. Everyone walked into the kitchen not noticing the white note on the floor. Kiski made everyone some hot coco.

Kiski asked"No one's here.I'm half neko so I'd know"

"Well...I'm half dog so I knew before you"grunted Idate.

Kiski smirked"No you didn't.A neko's shadow stays in it's territory at all times."

"Then tell me where they go you dirty feline!"spat Idate getting pissed at her bragging.

Kiski frowned"I don't know!I won't know until it's night time!"

"Alright you two!Let's look for a letter, not argue about power.Shessh!"groaned Miya.

Idate smirked"I'll find it first!"

"I bet I will!"yelled Kiski.

They both ran out the kithchen. Idate pushed Kiski onto the floor, then ran toward the stairs. Kiski go up, and tackled Idate. He's bruised her back for pushing her down like that.

Kiski yelled"That hurt you bully!"

"Hey you guys cut out!,"yelled Kanadae. They paid no attention. Sango kicked into Kanadae. "I SAID CUT IT OUT OR I'LL CUT EVERY LAST ONE OF YOUR FREAKING FINGERS OFF!"

They froze like ice. Idate pushed Kiski off him, and stood. He snorted.

Kanadae grabbed his collar"A comment,perhaps...IDATE?"

"N.no...w.why you'd t.think that?"he said forcing a smile.

She pushed him onto the floor. Taika ran in with a white piece of paper in his hand.

Taika smirked"Found the note!"

The note read:

**We'll be bac 15 mintues after you guys get home so relax. **

**-Kagome**

"Well that solves that mystery.I bet they went shopping for presents!"squealed Tange.

Idate smirked"Yeah maybe they did"

"Okay stop oogling her,Idate.Anyway... we have exactly 2 mintues before they show up.Wanna give them a heart attack?"asked Taika with innocent eyes.

Miya smirked that familar of Ihara"Alright let's get started"

_**Exactly 2 Mintues Later**_

Kouga,Ayame,Sesshomaru,Rin,Kagome,Inuyasha,Sango,Miroku,and Inu Taisho walked in. There was a red hand mark on the wall. Only one. It looked like real blood. Everyone's heart skipped a beat. They walked into the kitchen to see red blood looking stuff everywhere.

Idate had the red blood looking stuff all over him. He had a knife in his hand and his eyes were red. Everyone else was on the floor. As though they were dead. Kagome,Sango, and Rin went pale then screamed.

"I.I.I.I.DA..DA...DA...-"Inuyasha couldn't get his words out.

Sesshomaru yelled"NO!W.WHAT THE HELL!"

"OH MY GOD!"yelled Miroku who busted out sobbing.

Kouga yelled"TANG...I...Na...

"OMG,OMG,OMG,OMGGGGGGGGGGG"repeated Ayame in hysteric's.

Inu Taisho's mouth was wide open in pure horror. No words were to explain his feelings. All the dead bodies began to laugh. Iate's eyes became their regular color, and he fell out laughing. All the adults looked at their children in complete confusion.

Everyone soon understood and fell back anime style.

Kagome yelled"You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"WE KNOW!"they laughed harder still seeing the others trying to get the shock, and pale look off their face.

Miya grabbed the camera off the counter still laughing"You guys got to see hou you looked!I recordered the whole thing!"

"This outta be good"grunted Miroku wiping tears.

They took a bath to get the red KETCUP off of them. Then they went to watch the video over. Kagome was laughing at Miroku because he busted out laughing. Sango was laughing at both Inuyasha, and Miroku. Inuyasha had tried to yell 'Idate' but had not succeeded.

Kagome laughed hard"My gut hurts so much!"

Inuyasha, and Miroku laughed at Sesshomaru because he sounded like a girl when he screamed. Inu Taisho was laughing at everyone, and the whole thing that happened. All the teens smirked likeing seeing their family in a good mood, and that was how it was going to be for the rest of their lives. Which won't end soon for a family of demon,hanyou,and nekos.

Many more years after years came ahead for them all...

_**PLEASE REVIEW PPL,OH,AND THATS THE END OF THIS!!!!!! SO YEAH! NO PRESEQUEL READ IT,AND WEEP!!!!!! LUV YA, BYE!!!! **_


End file.
